MISUNDERSTANDING
by vampire's feelings
Summary: shreya want rajat to express his feelings to her but he dont want to than suddenly some thing really shocking happens which force rajat to say her i love you
1. Chapter 1

Guys actually in this story Rajat and Shreya are best friends Shreya love Rajat and Rajat too feels for her but he have never told her about his feelings Shreya knows his feelings but she want him to share his feelings with her but she knows that he won't do that but suddenly one misunderstanding force rajat to express his feelings now let's see what happens….

Chapter#1

IN BUREAU:

Rajat and Shreya both enter together

Shreya: good morning sir

Daya: good morning Shreya. Wasay tum dono aj late q ay ho

Shreya: sir yay rajat hai na bht lazy hai ready honay mai itnaaa time lagata hai mai to kab saaaay iska wait kar rahi thi

Rajat: mai? Huh mai lazy hun tum nay ek ghanta waste kiya mera

Shreya: what mai ny? Huh rajat tum…

Abhijeet: ab tum dono larna band karo aur kaam pay lag jao

Both together staring at each other: yes sir

(everyone get busy in their work)

Sachin: Shreya jo file mai nay tumhay di thi wo lay kay ao

Shreya: okay sir lati hun

(as she started to move towards sachin's desk she got faint)

Sachin: Shreya kya hwa tumhay

Rajat: sir isay hospital lay kay jana hoga

Daya: han jaldi chalo

Abhijeet: daya ek murder ho gaya hai to hamayn jana paray ga asa kro kay tum he Shreya ko hospital lay jao

Daya: han theak hai

IN HOSPITAL

Daya: doctor kya hwa shreya ko

Doctor: dakhyay dikhnay mai to kuch serious baat nahi hai still hum nay kuch blood test kiay hain reports anay kay baad he kuch pata chal pay ga ap kal reports lainy ajayay ga

Daya: okay thanks doctor

(daya droped Shreya at her home)

(Shreya entered her house and then went to her room she was about to sleep but rajat called her)

Shreya: hello

Rajat: oay kya howa tha tumhay han

Shreya: huh pata nai wasay mai theak hun mari nai hun

Rajat: han han dheat log jaldi thori na martay hain wasay tumhay to kafi khushi mili hogi daya sir kay sath ja kay

Shreya: han han mjhay to bht khushi hwe par…. Tumhay kya hwa han (in teasing tone)

Rajat: mjhay kya hona hai huh tum daya sir kay sath jao ya abhijeet sir kay sath I don't care

Shreya: oh really okay okay ab ziada notanki karnay ki zarurat nai hai good night

Rajat: huh good night

NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU:

Shreya: good morning sir ap meri reports lainy gay batayay na sir

Daya: aray Shreya saans to lay lo aj to tum kuch ziada he jaldi aagai

Shreya: han sir wo kya hai na kay mai sari raat sonai pai apni reports ka soch kay

Daya: abhi mai ja he raha tha reports lainay

Shreya: really sir to chalyay na mai bhi chalti hun ap kay sath

Rajat's pov: huh isay to bahana chahyay daya sir kay sath Janay ka

Daya: nai Shreya tumhay bureau mai he rehna hoga

Shreya: par sir….

Daya: Shreya par war kuch nai mai lay aonga na tumhari repots don't worry

Shreya: okay sir:(

(daya leaves)

Rajat to purvi: wasay purvi tum nay dakha aj kaisay kuch logo kay hath say chance nikal gaya (giving Shreya a teasing look)

Purvi: kya mtlb sir

Shreya: (giving rajat an angry and serious look) huh rajat tum mjhay tease karna band karo gay

Rajat: nahi… aaaa woo mera matlb mai ny tum say to kuch kaha he nai

Shreya: come on rajat mjhay tension horahi hai yar

Rajat: (understanding her tension) shreyaa tumhay kuch nai ho sakta do you get that mai tumhay kuch nai honay dunga

Shreya: I hope kay reports clear hon

Rajat: (puts hand on her shoulder) asa he hoga Shreya don't worry

(on other side daya reached hospital)

Daya to nurse: doctor karan kahan hain

Nurse: wo hospital mai mojood nai hain laikin han unho nay ap ki reports mjhay day di thi yay lijyay

Daya: okay thanks

(daya open the envelope and read the reports and he get damn shoked)

Daya: sssssshhrreya… huh nahi nahi asa nai ho sakta yay sach nai ho sakta yay…. Yay jhot hai baqwaas hai yay.

…

So guys what will happen next? What was in those reports which made daya so shoked? To know the answers of these questions you will have to keep on reading and reviewing till then take care byeeee…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

(daya's phone rings)

Daya: hhheello

Abhijeet: hello daya kahan reh gay yar tum

Daya: aaaa… hhhhaaan mmai hhan bs aaraha hun thori dair mai

Abhijeet:daya kia baat hai tm theak to ho na

Daya:nai han han theak hun bs ata hun

Abhijeet: daya baat to suno….

(daya drop the call)

Daya: mai kaasay bataonga sabko rajat kya sochay ga nai nai mjh say nai hoga mai nai bata paonga

Laikin… batana to paray ga abhijeet to poch kay he rahay ga

(daya reach bureau)

Shrerya: sir ap agay… meri report layn hain na ap? Sir jaldi batayay na

Daya: han Shreya wo kya hai na kay tumhari reports mai nay lay to li thi par wo mjh say misplace hogai

Shreya: misplace hogai? Sir assay kasay….. I mean ap say meri reports kasay misplace hogai

Daya: sorry Shreya par mai nay daikhi thi reports ek dam clear thi

Shreya: par sir…..

Daya: Shreya tumhay mjh pay bharosa nai hai kya?

Shreya: nai sir aasi baat nai hai

Daya: okay yay sb choro tum ghar jao rest karo

Shreya: par sir mai to ab theak hun

Daya: han Shreya phr bhijao. Do din ki zindagi hai yaar enjoy karo

Shreya: do din ki zindagi?

Daya: hhhaan…. Wwo mera mtlb hai har life choti si he to hoyi hai na to hamayn apnilife ko enjoy karna chahyay

Shreya: hmmm ji sir (she is about to leave but daya stops her)

Daya: shreyaa.

Shreya: ji sir

Daya: apna khayal rakhna

Shreya: (confused) ookay sir

Shreya's pov: daya sir ko kya hogaya hai assay q behave kar rahay hain

(she leaves)

NEXT MORNING

(Only daya and abhijeet are in bureau)

Abhijeet: daya tum kal say kuch pareshaan lag rahay ho kya baat hai

Daya: nnai kuch nai abhijeet

Abhijeet: daya tum mujh say kuch nai chupa saktay batao kya howa

Daya: abhijeet kaha na kuch nai

Abhijeet: to ab tum mjh say bhi jhoot bolo gay

Daya: asa nahi hai abhijeet….. huh abhijeet wo Shreya….

Abhijeet: Shreya kya?

Daya: abhijeet kal mai oski reports lainy gaya tha…

Abhijeet: han to?

Daya: wo Shreya… (and he tells him whatever was written in reports )

Abhijeet: yay kasay hogaya daya asa kasay…

person: yay nai ho sakta jhot hai yay…

(abhijeet and daya both turn and see the person)

Person: keh dijyay na sir k yay jhoot hai

Abhijeet: rajat tum?

Rajat: han mai aplogo nay itni bari baat mjh say q chupai sir ap jantay hain na k Shreya k sb day ziada close mai hun q chupai yay baat mjh say

Daya: mai janta hunrajat k tumhe oskay sb say close ho isi liay tumhay nai batai yay baat tum pareshaan ho jatay aur agar tum pareshaan rehtay to Shreya kobhi pata chal jata

Abhijeet: daya theak keh raha hai rajat ab tumhay chahyay k tum Shreya ka bht khyal rakho aur sahe waqt aur moqay par hum osay bhi bata dayn gay

Rajat: (in sad tone) yes sir…

Rajat's pov: yay kya hogaya huh Shreya kasay…. Kaash yay baat galat sabit hojay kaashh…..

(he go to shreya's house)

Shreya: aray rajat tum itni subha

Rajat: han wo tum say milnay ka man kar raha tha

Shreya: acha kya tumaagay maibht bour ho rahi thi pata nai daya sir ko kya ho gaya hai mjhay kaha tum kuch din bureau mat aana abmaighar py kya karun…

(all time she was talking rajat was looking at her with teary eyes)

Shraya: rajaat tumhay kya howa

Rajat: aaa nnai kuch nai ek kaam kartay hain aj hum pora din sath mai spend kartay hain

Shreya: poraaa din?

Rajat: han q koi problem hai kya?

Shreya: nnai to koi problem nai hai

Shreya's pov: isay kya hwa oh lagta hai daya sir say jealous ho gaya aww bechara

Shreya: okay tum wait kro mai ready hok aati hun

(she go to her room)

Rajat: aj mai Shreya ko bata dunga sb bata dunga k kitna chahta hunmai osay is say pehlay k bht dair ho jay aur phr mjhay zindagi bhar k liay pachtana paray

….


End file.
